


The Iron Stables

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Body Modification, Bondage, Branding, Chastity Device, DORIAN IS GAY, Drugs, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Pony Play, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, The Chargers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kink-meme fill.An AU where D/S is the accepted norm of relationships. Alphas are very dominant and Omegas are expected to be submissive. Since presenting as Omega, Dorian has been promised to Livia Herathinos. His father paid a handsome sum for his dowry.He hates it, hates her and resists her domination at every turn.Livia is fed up with her misbehaving omega and turns him over to the Iron Stables. With the Chargers, Bull owns and runs The Iron Stables, the place in Thedas to go to get your pony trained. Training is long, six months to a year or more, but in the end, the ponies emerge perfectly trained exactly how their owners wanted them. What better place for an unruly upper-class omega than to be trained as a common pony?Too bad this ain't gonna turn out as Livia hoped it would.Please note: Livia is a very minor part of this fanfiction. The main pairing is Adoribull.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note of the non-con warning! Take note of the tags as well. Please do not read if anything is not to your taste.
> 
> Happy ending for Dorian will be coming but he won't like getting there! (Basically I do not support bi!Dorian. He's gay.)
> 
> Little actual ponyplay in the first chapter. Pretty much just dropping Dorian off at the stables.

Dorian twisted in the restraints that held his arms behind his back. He grunted his displeasure against the ball gag in his mouth. He was in a carriage with his Alpha ‘mistress’ Livia Herathinos, on their way to a secluded ranch. He hated nothing more than being forced to serve _her_. He hated the suppression collar that _she_ loved around his neck, a tag dangled that read “Property of Herathinos”. The tag jangled whenever he moved his head, reminding him of its presence. To further shame him, the bitch had even locked a leash to it, then locked it to the floor. He was just a plaything to her, an animal.

“Oh shush darling,” smiled Livia. “You’ve brought this upon yourself. If you hadn’t of complained so much, you would be sitting next to me, rather than chained to the floor.” She reached out and caressed his hair.

Dorian glared from his place on his knees and tried to move his head from her questing hands. Livia merely laughed at her Omega’s antics. “We’re almost there pet.” She looked out the window of the carriage. “The Iron Stables. Being trained as a common pony will do wonders for your…wilful personality.”

Dorian grunted in response and returned to staring at the floor. Livia returned to petting his head. Her gaze turned over her husband’s naked body. He was truly a perfect specimen of masculinity, all sleek muscle, and perfect proportions. The snake tattoo that curled around his body was beautiful, as were the arcane symbols that decorated his skin. However, and this was what had led her here, he had thus far refused to obey any of her commands. He sneered at her, threw cutting remarks and even tried to run away! After finding him in the whore houses again, she had decided that having such a wilful Omega just wouldn’t do.

She mused over his cock, in particular. How wonderful it would feel inside her once he was trained to obey. 

Looking outside the carriage, she smirked, “We’re here pet.”

Dread filled Dorian. The thought of strangers seeing him so debased humiliated him. He desperately thought of a way to escape again but Livia had his body captured well. His hands behind his back and his magic controlled, he didn’t really have a chance. He hated Livia, he hated being an omega and above all, he hated that he couldn’t be with someone he loved.

The carriage rolled to a stop and a stableboy opened the door. He offered his hand to Livia and she gracefully exited the carriage. Dorian glared, his only weapon at this point. The stableboy unlocked the leash but Dorian ignored it. Turning to look at Livia, the stableboy motioned and she zapped him slightly to get him moving.

Huffing behind the gag, Dorian rose and carefully exited the carriage, the stableboy steadying him as he descended. Dorian hunched in on himself, uncomfortable in his nudity. He heard a deep chuckle behind him. A deep booming voice snapped him out of his revere.

“Mistress Herathinos! Welcome to The Iron Stables!” 

Livia smiled and bowed slightly. “I thank you, Sir Bull.”

Dorian spared a glance towards the voice and froze as he eyed the hulking form in front of him. The horns jutting from his head named him as Qunari and his form was just pure muscle. He was huge! Dorian whimpered slightly and turned towards Livia.

She smirked at him. “Who better to put you in your place, then a beastly Qunari?” She caressed his throat where the collar was and tapped her tag.

The Bull just laughed at her comment. “Yes indeed.” He eyed the clearly spooked omega in front of him. He frowned slightly. This one would require a lot of work. He took a leash from the stableboy and clipped it to the front of the boy’s collar. The boy startled and tried to pull away but was held firmly in place by Bull’s grip. Bull eyed his body with a critical eye. His skin was beautiful, covered in artful tattoos and otherwise unmarred. He looked to be quite fit but pampered. The boy decidedly refused to look at Bull, so Bull cupped his face and turned it towards him. Bull run his thumb over the boy's restrained mouth. Eyes still fastened towards the ground but Bull had to admit the boy looked quite delicious gagged and bound.

“Walk with us Mistress. We will have him installed in his Stable collar and you may tell me of his…quirks.” Bull started walking towards one of the main buildings, tugging slightly on the leash. Dorian stumbled slightly but was forced to follow.

Livia nodded and followed. “His name is Dorian. He was promised to me by his father. My family paid handsomely for his dowry.” She sighed slightly. “However he is…wilful. Thus far he has refused to obey my commands as Alpha and even refused mating!”< /p>

She eyed Dorian as he followed the Qunari. He seemed cowed now his leash was held by the brute. She smiled. Progress already.

Bull nodded as he listened. The omega was beautiful and would look gorgeous while he being trained. He found himself looking forward to training him and made a note to personally oversee this one. He had a feeling it wasn’t as simple as just being wilful.

Bull vaguely listened as Livia continued in her tirade and chuckled to himself. “Do not worry Mistress. The Iron Stables are the best for a reason. We always deliver.”

Opening the door to the main building, Bull led Dorian inside. Livia followed, it looked so clean and rather clinical. “This is our Veterinarian area. For your omega, this is where we will do our initial inspection.” Bull nodded towards Livia, “You are welcome to watch the inspection Mistress.”

Livia smiled, her curiosity was piqued. Dorian however, pulled on the leash, willing to not be led into the small room beyond.

“A bit skittish I see. We’ll take care of that.” A voice called from inside the well lit room. Bull tugged on the leash and the three walked inside. “Meet Stiches, he is our lead Veterinarian and a master at his trade.”

Stiches bowed in front of Livia and took quick note of the omega in front of him.

Dorian looked wildly around, his eyes widening at the bar restraint that hung from the ceiling and the d-rings embedded in the floor. He shuddered knowing that very soon, they would contain his body. Grunting into the gag, he glared towards Livia as he was manoeuvred towards the centre of the room. The man that belonged to the voice came up behind him and held his arms. The Bull worked quickly, shoving his legs apart and clicking on the manacles that lay upon the floor. He contemplated kicking but decided against it, the size of the Qunari assuring him that he'd only be hurting himself. Quickly his legs were secured apart. 

The man behind him began to unlace his arm restraints. The Bull held his upper arms in place while the restraints were pulled off. Bull slide his arms down Dorian’s to hold his wrists in place when the arm bands were finally removed. Dorian huffed at the treatment and a got a smile in return. He blinked, having not been expecting that. A slap maybe, but not a smile.

The bar that was hanging from the ceiling was moved to the back of neck. Bull pulled his wrists out to the end of the bar and the man known as Stiches quickly manacled them in place. Straps were swiftly wrapped around his arms to attach them securely to the bar. They both stepped away from Dorian and admired his naked body, now displayed for their eyes. Arms held apart by a spreader bar and legs held apart by the d-rings in the floor. The only thing he wore was the gag and the collar, both would soon be taken and given back temporarily to his mistress.

Stiches chuckled. “Looks like a nice young colt we have here Boss.” Dorian glared at Stiches at the remark. “Lively too.”

Dorian tossed his head the remark and tugged against the restraints. He was truly stuck.

Bull admired the omega’s muscles as he tugged against the restraints. Truly lovely. “Time to get you installed in the Stable Collar omega. You’ll find our collar has a few features that your mistresses’ does not. A pony does not need magic but neither does a pony speak.” Bull let the omega process his words, watching as he thrashed against the restraints, his hands rolled into fists. He seemed to be trying to speak behind his gag. Bull cupped the omega’s face. “You will find us tough but fair masters.” Bull wiped away a tear that slid from the omega’s eye.

Stiches returned to Dorian and without fanfare, inserted a needle into his arm. Injecting the substance, the needle was withdrawn and Stiches wiped the small amount of blood off Dorian’s arm.

Stiches turned to Livia, “We now require the key to his collar ma’am.” Livia nodded, a bit breathless at the current sight of Dorian, handing the key over. Without fanfare, the hated thing was unlocked from around Dorian’s neck.

Nothing. He felt nothing! Why couldn’t he reach his magic to get him out of this?!

A hand steadied him against his panic. It was the Vet. “Calm yourself pony. A quick injection of magebane, nothing more.”

Bull walked back into his line of sight. The collar he held was nothing like the one that had been removed from around his neck. A wide metal band with leather on the inside. Runes, different from the on his old collar, glowed slightly. Dorian felt dread as Bull approached, it would cover most of his throat! It was also obvious that it wouldn’t be coming off for a long time, indeed it had a feeling of permanence surrounding it. His head was suddenly held in place and Bull placed the front half on the collar around his neck. The back half locked in a place with a light _click_.

Dorian screamed or at least tried to. No sound escaped from his throat. The collar felt oppressive and he found he had trouble drawing in breath. He didn’t even feel the prick of another needle in his arm but he did feel the calm that was washing over him. Relaxing in his restraints, he hazily looked at Bull and the Vet.

“Much better. Probably for the best during the next part anyway,” Stiches stated. He stepped away to dispose of the used needle and gather the instruments needed for the next procedure.

Livia watched with fascination. She couldn’t remember having ever seen the omega look so peaceful. Her hand tightened around the collar and continued watching. She had requested the next part to be fair and she wanted to watch the proceedings.

Bull stepped in front of Dorian and removed the gag. He massaged the sore jaw and took his time to examine Dorian’s teeth. As expected they were in good condition, as were his gums. Bull nodded and released Dorian’s head for the moment. He flopped his head to the side as much as the collar would allow. Dorian blinked rapidly, trying to clear the haze but the combination of magebane and whatever the second injection had been was very effective.

Next Bull, checked the muscles in his arms. Bull could tell they were slightly strained but other than that, in good condition. His hands wandered over Dorian’s flank and he noted the nice toning and muscles. Wandering back upwards, Bull’s hands found Dorian’s nipples. Rolling them between his fingers, he noted that Dorian was incredibly responsive, mouth opening in the pantomime of a gasp. Bull grinned and tugged hard, before soothing the now aching nips. They would look incredible ringed with bells hanging off them.

Bull continued the inspection, hands wandering down Dorian’s legs, ignoring the heavy cock for the moment. He nodded to himself, satisfied with the condition the omega was in.

Finally, his hands moved to the cock in front of him. It was, to be frank, lovely. It had hardened under his ministrations and Bull took delight in handling it to full hardness. Looking up, he saw Dorian staring at him, panting heavily. Bull smirked and giving the cock one last stroke, left it alone and stood up. Walking around Dorian, Bull ran his hands down the back presented to him. Beautiful muscle and tattooed skin was on display. He admired the taut buttocks and cupped them, squeezing. He noted how the body shuddered at his ministrations. Spreading the cheeks, he looked intently at the clenching anus. Holding the arse open with hand, he quickly sucked on a finger. Lightly he pressed a finger against the tight bud, keeping a close eye on what he could see of Dorian’s face. He got his answer in how Dorian seemed to pressed against his finger, seemingly desperate to have the digit inside him. Caressing the clenching bud, Bull grinned to himself, the omega was quickly getting wet. This was going to be good.

Abandoning the delectable arse for the moment, Bull stood up to address his vet. “All ready for the next stage Stiches?” 

A grin was his reply. “Let’s get started then.”

First step was to be his nose. Stiches held a small pair of forceps and a small needle. “Hold his head Bull.” Inserting the forceps, Stiches efficiently disinfected Dorian’s septum and with equal efficiency, pressed the needle through. A ring was quickly inserted and locked shut. A few tears escaped from Dorian’s eyes and Bull wiped them up. Dorian barely noticed the sting.

“You’re going to be such a pretty pony,” he said as caressed Dorian’s face. The septum ring was a lovely addition, if he didn’t say so himself.

“Next stage.” Stiches quickly pierced Dorian’s nipples and in no time, two rings were hanging off his sore buds. Dorian moaned slightly at the treatment and bucked slightly when the needles had gone through. Bull had to resist licking the newly pierced buds. 

“You look so good omega.” He checked in on Dorian, noting the dilated pupils. The Omega looked to be flying high. His cock was still hard and now seemed to be leaking. Bull, while please, frowned. That was going to make piercing the omega’s cock hard. He snorted at the unintentional pun.

“A little pleasure before this gets locked up Omega,” smirked Bull. If he could, Dorian would have groaned.

Bull started stroking his newest pony’s cock, loving how it was hard and silky. Truly a lovely sized cock, worthy of a pony in his stable. Spitting on his hand, he starting stroking in earnest, noting how the Omega’s hips starting thrusting his cock into his hand. Dorian’s mouth opened and cum spurted from his cock. It hadn’t taken long for him to come, Bull noted.

Standing up, he nodded to Stiches. Stiches knelt in front of Dorian and grasped the now flaccid penis. Inserting a needle into the urethra, Dorian stiffened and groaned even through the haze of the drugs. Soon his cock was sporting a ring. 

“You like your new Prince Maric?” asked Bull, smirking. Stiches walked behind Dorian and soon Dorian was also sporting a guiche piercing.

Dorian panted, the haze of the drugs lifting slightly from the pain. The fucking bitch had him pierced!

Finished, Bull looked towards Livia. 

“Thank-you Mistress. We’ll take Dorian from here,” nodded Bull towards Livia.

“Can I see him during the training?” Livia asked. “He just looks so delectable.”

Bull shook his head. “It has the potential to undo the training. We’ll keep in contact and update you with his progress.”

Livia sighed. “So be it.” She walked towards the door, looking behind her one last time at Dorian hanging in his chains. The piercings looked glorious, as did his displayed body. “Take care of my Omega and I look forward to your correspondence.”

Dorian was now in Bull’s hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is fitted with his tack and shown to his stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Dorian bound and captured. It must be a fetish of mine -wink-

Dorian watched Livia leave with a feeling that could only be classed as relief. It was absurd that he felt safer in the presence of this qunari brute, strung up like a prize catch, than with her. The haze from the drugs was leaving him, allowing him to feel the throbbing pain of his new piercings.

He turned his face towards the Qunari, _Iron Bull?_ and watched carefully. The qunari caught his gaze and grinned at him. “This is where we cheat a little.”

He turned and walked a little down the corridor, yelling as he went. “Dalish! All ready for you!”

Dorian startled as a petite female elf entered the room. He couldn’t help but stare at her face. Green tattoos! She smiled as she noticed his gaze. “Don’t worry, this won’t hurt a bit.”

Walking close, her hands began to glow a comforting green. Recognizing the healing magic, Dorian relaxed. He breathed in relief as the burning piercings settled and the throbbing ceased. 

She winked at him. “Old elven trick.” Dorian managed a snort through his nostrils.

Dalish left and was replaced by Bull. “Time to get you installed in your tack. Now, a pretty little omega like yourself can’t be allowed to handle himself.” Bull tilted his head back to ensure that Dorian was looking at him. 

Dorian curled his lips into a snarl and was surprised by Bull tapping him on his nose. “Now now little pony, none of that. You’re so beautiful, it would be a shame if I had to delegate you to the fields.” Bull caught Dorian’s shudder in his bonds and smiled. “Such a pretty little peacock, you’re much more suited to dressage.”

Bull caressed his cheek and slid his hand down Dorian’s chest to play with his newly healed nipple piercings. Dorian moaned silently as they were pulled, tugged and twisted. Thrusting his hips, Dorian tried to rub his rapidly hardening cock on something, anything! To his mortification, he could feel himself getting wet, his arse producing slick.

“Mmmm, you know your mistress said that you never got wet with her. Thought it may be a problem.” Sliding a finger down Dorian’s arse crack, he slipped a finger into the slick hole. Dorian tossed his back, mouth wide open, eyes closed at the pleasure he felt. Bull carefully ignored the Omega’s cock and thrust his finger in deep, seeking out the mage’s prostate. Dorian lost balance, trying to thrust back on the finger and stay on his spread feet. Grateful that he was secured in a way to prevent injury, he hung in his bindings. Suddenly, Bull withdrew his finger.

Dorian shuddered at the empty feeling and glared at Bull. His cock was now hard, the shining ring at the end of it standing proudly.

“As you well know omega, your body belongs to your Alpha. She has given you to us and now you belong to us until she returns. Firstly, we must make you look the part of a pony.”

Skinner walked into Dorian’s view and placed some items in Bull’s hands. A pair of scissors? Whatever for?

Bull walked around Dorian and stepped up behind him, out of his range of sight. Dorian had his answer as Bull proceeded to snip his hair. Grunting harshly, he attempted to pull his head out of the way but Skinner stood up and held his head firmly, allowing the Bull to cut his hair how he wished. Closing his eyes, Dorian felt Bull cut the hair from the sides of his head. Then a cool lotion was applied and Dorian could feel a razor move over his skin. 

“Hold him tightly Skinner. We don’t want to mar this beautiful skin.” 

Soon Bull was finished. He stood back to admire his work. Dorian now sported a mohawk. Bull had to admit that the omega looked hot.

“Beautiful mane, my pretty pony,” murmured Bull. “We’ll let your hair grow as you’re here. It will be so beautiful and long. Always in a mane though, won’t have my pretty pony’s hair get unruly.”

Dorian grunted, not entirely pleased that his head had been essentially shaved. 

“Well let’s get this pretty little cock and arse locked up!”

 _Wait…little!?_ Dorian was snapped out of his musing’s about his hair. _Just who does he think is little!?_

Bull once again caught Dorian’s glare. Tapping him once more on the nose, Bull went to a nearby shelf a pulled off Dorian’s first harness. 

“Your mistress sent us some of your measurements. So, lucky you, this is your own custom training tack.”

Dorian looked sceptical at the mess of straps. Bull strapped the first one around Dorian’s waist tightly and locked it in place. Straps went over his shoulders and were locked onto the belt. Multiple straps went around his chest and were also locked in place. 

“For the moment, this tack is more practical than anything. We’ll lock the rest on, once we install your chastity and tail.”

 _Wait!_ Dorian thought desperately. _Chastity!? Tail!? What is this fucker on about?_

Dorian once against started struggling in his restraints and once again found himself well and truly stuck.

Bull ignored Dorian for the moment and went over to the bench to pick up the waiting chastity device. Picking it up, Bull warmed it with his hands. This wouldn’t be coming off Dorian until he submitted. 

“Take a good look Dorian. This is going on your pretty little prick.” Being shown the device, Dorian shuddered. He wish he could speak, at this point he would be begging for that little cage to go nowhere near his genitals.

First Bull slipped a snug ring down Dorian’s penis. It was attached to a series of straps that Dorian correctly guessed would be locked onto him soon. Checking the measurements, Bull strapped Dorian tightly into the base ring. It would act as an anchor to the cock cage that Dorian would soon be wearing. The other two straps went between his legs and were strapped in behind him to the belt.

However, Bull then surprised Dorian. Bull gracefully sunk to his knees in front of Dorian and without fanfare, enveloped his cock in his mouth. Dorian groaned, the sudden wet heat around his cock was glorious! Bull tongued his new cock ring and the sensations were delicious. It seemed his cock was even more sensitive now. It had been so long since a male had sucked him, and combined with the newfound sensitivity, that he found himself, once again, coming embarrassingly quick. Bull drank his seed down, licking his lips.

Hazily Dorian looked at Bull in question.

“Hope you enjoyed that, pretty little omega pony. It’ll be your last one for a little while.”

Bull fed the spend cock into the cage and unlocked the Prince Maric piercing. A short sound was slowly inserted into Dorian’s urethra. Dorian panted at the stretch. How could something like feel so good?! He shook his head in denial when a locking ring piercing was reinserting through the sound! The cage was locked onto the anchor ring and then Bull stood up.

Dorian whimpered at the constricted feeling around and in his penis. Bull handled his poor captured prick, enjoying the feeling of the caged cock. They always looked so beautiful and decorated. A final chain was locked onto the guiche piercing, dangling from the Prince Maric.

“See? Tiny pretty, little prick.” Bull grinned at the dismayed look on Dorian’s face. “Only a few pieces left and then you’ll truly be a pretty pony.”

Stiches handed Bull another set of straps. 

“A pony is never complete without it’s bridle.”

Dorian tried in vain to avoid the straps that were destined for his face. 

“A little headshy eh? We’ll fix that.” 

A strap was first locked in place around his forehead, the next strap was locked under his jaw, then another piece over his head. A thin strap went around his throat to anchor the bridle in place. Bull tightened them professionally and the piece was effectively locked in place.

“Not finished yet, my pretty pony.” Dorian grunted in reply, not happy at the leather enclosing his head.

A thick piece of moulded leather was placed over his eyes. Dorian panicked at the sudden darkness but was no match for Bull and Skinner’s practiced movements. The blindfold was locked in place. Dorian tried tossing his head to remove the bridle but of course Bull wouldn’t be that careless.

“Don’t worry little pony. You’ll get your eyes once you stop glaring. A pony never glares."

A single prick in his bound arm had him calming. Bull cradled his head, cooing softly as he felt the Omega once again relax. He nodded to Skinner and Dorian was released to the floor. Bull cradled Dorian’s body as he slumped, arms and legs still secure. The qunari maneuvered Dorian so he was lying on his front, ass reasonably accessible. Time for the final piece that would complete Dorian’s transformation into a pony.

Bull had already chosen a tail plug. A beautiful, thick mahogany plug with a gorgeous mane of black hair. The omega would look perfect. Showing it to Dorian, Dorian snarled and struggled even through the haze of the drugs infecting his system. _Do not put that in me! To be made to look like an animal! It was more humiliating than being a simple slave!_

Slicking up the plug, Bull then began preparing the omega’s anus for the insertion of the plug. Omega or not, a large plug would need some preparation. He smiled as he listened to the pony’s breathe quicken. 

“A pony is almost never without its tail. You will rely on us for your normal bodily constitutionals.” Dorian groaned and shuddered, the qunari’s fingers were quite thick. 

Judging the omega to be ready, Bull took his fingers out and began to insert the plug. At its widest, it was as thick as three of his fingers. Slowly the plug sunk into Dorian and Bull moaned a little at the sight of the omegas arse so easily swallowing the plug. Soon, it was at home, deeply embedded in that delicious arse. Bull groaned a little at the sight and quickly strapped, then locked the plug in place. The end was rectangular, rather than the traditional circular, to ensure that the plug could be worn long term.

Dorian shuddered at the feeling of the plug sliding into him. He groaned as the widest part slipped in and then his arse closing around the stem part. He could feel Bull locking it in place and he shivered. No way that way coming out without help then. His helplessness was appalling. He felt stuffed and impaled, the plug shifting as he moved his hips.

Then he could feel hands around his ankles, freeing them. Similarly, his arms were freed from the bar and unstrapped. Quickly his wrists were strapped into leather mitts, then leather cuffs and locked at his sides. Dorian frowned as he tested them. Bull smiled at his antics.

“Ponies have no need for hands.”

Bull hooked a pair of reins to the rings at the side of Dorian’s face. Tomorrow, he would begin training with a bit.

Dorian frowned at the feeling of Bull fiddling with his bridle. A slight tug at his face compelled him to follow and stand.

“We’ll get your boots later though. Let’s go introduce you to your stable.” Bull tugged once again at the reins and smiled at Dorian’s unsteady steps forward.

“You will learn to trust your trainers. When your glare goes, so will your blinder.” Pulling the reins, he slowly began to walk Dorian towards the stable area.

Dorian grunted and tossed his head, inadvertently mimicking a pony. His fists were clenched shut and he tried to move them from his sides. The plug kept rubbing against his prostate, which in turn made his caged prick tried to harden.

“Tomorrow we will get our farrier to fit you with your own pair of shoes. Then we will commence your training in dressage.”

It took some time due to Dorian stumbling blindly but with Bull guidance, they made it safely to Dorian’s new home. Leading Dorian inside the small room, he pushed Dorian slowly to the floor, a blanket on top of hay. Removing the rein’s he smiled at his newest charge.

“Enjoy your stall, beautiful pony. I’ll be back in the morning."

Dorian heard the click of a lock and shivered. He truly was a pony now. He lay on his back in misery and pondered how his life had come to this.

Fuck he hated his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pony play begins in the next chapter! I'm really enjoying this (even if Dorian isn't at the moment heh). Don't worry, he'll come to enjoy it.
> 
> Also I love the mod that gives Dorian a mohawk. He just looks so sexy (I have -so- many screenshots).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's first day at the farm. His transformation into a human pony is complete.

Dorian groaned and tried in vain to find a comfortable position in his stall. His ass clenched around the hard plug and it shifted, hitting his prostate at odd intervals. Dorian knew it was in vain, his bound cock made sure that he couldn’t orgasm, but it was driving him crazy! 

Lying back on the blanket, he huffed. He was exhausted, having spent most of the night trying to get out of his bondage. Not being able to control his body and being controlled all the time was a nightmare for him. Deciding it was futile, he stilled. Closing his eyes behind the blindfold, he tried to get some sleep.

\---

“Time for our newest pony to be broken properly to his harness.” The voice rang out in the darkness surrounding Dorian. He startled from his sleep. Moving his body, he moaned silently at the stiffness in his limbs. Futilely, he tried to turn away from the voice and shuffled vainly away.

A hand grabbing the back of his collar was all he got for his troubles and he found himself lifted onto his feet.

Bull smiled into his captive face, even though Dorian couldn’t see him. He had been looking forward to his newest charge’s first lesson. Before that though, Dorian had to be fitted with his pony shoes and collar for the day.

Hitching a leash to the front of the collar, Dorian was tugged from his stall. Blindly, without any choice, he followed. The plug in his behind made itself known as the walking jarred it. Dorian moaned and hoped it would be removed soon though he knew he was at the mercy of the Alpha in front of him. His bound hands twitched at the thought.

Bull attached the leash to the ceiling. He stood and admired the restrained form in front of him. Dorian didn’t know it but he would truly be a beautiful pony. Bull almost wished he could keep the omega for himself.

Shaking himself free of the thought, he gathered few items to complete Dorian’s transformation.

A stiff posture collar, laced firmly around the permanent collar, kept Dorian’s face forward and up. It also prevented him from moving his head. From the ring in his nose dangled a cord, so he could be lead around like an animal. Little bells were hung from his nipples and the cock cage. Every time he moved they would ring. Dorian’s arms were unlocked from his waist and quickly laced together at his back into a binder, preventing any movement at all.

Bull smiled, “The collar is to help your posture. A pony must stand tall and his head held high.” Bull’s hand caressed the side of Dorian’s face. “The bells are to hear you coming. All ponies wear them. You’ll get used to it soon enough.”

Dorian’s face burned at the treatment and his time here had barely started!

“And the last piece,” announced Bull. 

Dorian snorted, it wasn’t like he could see. 

The Iron Bull loved these particular boots. They looked like they would come up to mid-thigh and were rather unique in the heels, or rather the lack of heels. At the end of the boot was a hoof! Kneeling, he grabbed one of Dorian’s feet and quickly placed the hoofed boot on. A manacle was placed over the top and Dorian was secured once more with his feet wide apart. With nimble fingers, the boots were laced firmly up. Dorian teetered on the top of the hooves, balance unsure. Bull watched to make sure that Dorian would not fall over.

Bull stepped back and addressed the bound creature in front of him. “Today’s lesson is walking. This is the basic walk of all ponies. Getting it right means less pain for you.”

Unlocking the manacles, Bull tugged lightly on Dorian’s nose ring. Dorian staggered forward, his weight unsure in the unusual boots.

“When you have mastered the gait of a pony, you will be trained to your bridle. High steps only.” Bull walked backwards, tugging once again on Dorian’s nose ring. Dorian tried to walk and a light swat with a switch on the back of his legs encouraged him forward. He yelped at the sudden burning sensation and walked. Dorian had never felt this humiliated in his life.

“Higher pony.” A swat on the back of his other leg this time. Face and leg burning, Dorian tried to refuse the directions but the insistent tugging on his nose prevented him. With his arms secure, what else could he do? A few more swats and Dorian couldn’t help but obey.

Bells ringing, Dorian began to walk and despite his humiliation, he began to raise his knees high with each step. Bull led him around the room in a circle, swatting the backs of his legs to encourage his gait. 

It was very uncomfortable with the plug in his arse. Several times Dorian tried to stop or walk bow legged but a swot with the switch across the bottom soon had him walking properly and straight.

He was kept walking for quite a while, Bull ‘encouraging’ him the entire time and Dorian had to admit that things were gradually becoming easier as he was stretched, he was becoming used to the feel of the plug between his legs. His caged cock still throbbed occasionally but for the moment, it was tolerable. 

Abruptly, the chain attached to his nose ring tugged in the opposite direction and Dorian guessed that meant he was to stop. Standing still in the boots, his feet ached, his shoulders ached and he was sure the backs of his legs and arse were covered in welts. Listening for what the Bull was going to do next, he was surprised and a little bit startled when Bull ran his hands over the raised, burning welts.

“So beautiful, my wonderful pony. I can’t wait to hitch you to a sulky. You’ll look so gorgeous.”

Dorian shuddered at the imagery, hands and arms straining in their bondage.

Bull moved his hands to Dorian’s face, patting his cheek. Dorian startled and had to step backwards to regain his balance. He teetered, unsure where Bull was and found himself grateful when Bull’s hands steadied him.

“You’ve done so well, you deserve some lunch and a treat, beautiful.”

Dorian perked up a little at the mention of food, stomach grumbling. He hadn’t been fed last night or this morning. Assuming that that was to be his ‘treat’ he was pleasantly surprised Bull removed the blinders covering his eyes. Wincing at the light, he blinked a few times to regain his sight. He was dismayed to see that they had been strapped to the side of his head, preventing any sort of peripheral look. If he wanted to look at something, he had to move his entire body.

Bull smiled and lightly tugged once more at the nose ring with his leash. Dorian thought of glaring but decided that for now, he’d follow. 

“From today, you’ll be sequestered with the other ponies in one of our main stables. Last night was merely where our newest ponies are kept for their first night.” Dorian grunted as a reply. Led outside, Dorian squinted though it wasn’t as bright as he had been expecting. Already, it was afternoon.

The countryside itself was beautiful. Lots of room, paddocks green and well-tended. He saw other ponies, naked of course, restrained as he was and yet, most were calm. Wishing he was free of the posture collar, he tried to look around as best he could and found himself slightly awed. His poor captured prick tried to harden at the sight of so many beautifully restrained ponies. Many were male and their bodies were stunning, honed from being used physically every day. Dorian saw other ponies, tethered to ploughs and working on fields. There seemed to be many races as well, to his surprise he even saw a few qunari ponies. They were hitched as a team and appeared to be hauling some heavy, freshly cut timber. Others were being trained in their movements, brightly coloured feathers atop their heads. Some were running hard, attached to light looking chariots, being whipped to encourage their speed. Dorian felt a bit faint. What did the hulking qunari who controlled him, have in store for him? The thought made him want to bolt but logic kept him walking passively.

Led to a separate paddock, here there were human ponies merely milling about. They seemed relaxed and some looked passively at him as he was led inside the paddock. A tug to the left led Dorian to a trough. The posture collar was unlaced and Dorian was finally able to move his head. He sighed happily, working his neck to alleviate the kinks.

“Lunch time!”

Food was poured into a trough by a handler and the ponies trotted up to it. Leaning over, the ponies around him ate, lapping from the open trough. He however, was struggling with mortification of the sight in front of him. Bull stepped up behind Dorian and gently pushed his face to the trough. Tears pricked Dorian’s eyes as he lapped at the meal in front of him. It did taste good but being forced to eat as animal would, was demeaning. Bull watched with a smile, stroking Dorian’s hair, as one would a beautiful horse. His hand drifted lower and patted Dorian’s rump, ghosting over the plug inside him.

When Bull determined that Dorian had had enough, Bull tugged lightly on the nose chain and led Dorian over to the water trough. Dorian wanted to refuse but the lure of the clean water was too much. He leaned over carefully and lapped from the water trough.  
Once again, Bull determined that Dorian had enough and tugged on the nose ring. Dorian tried to tug back but winced at the slight pain in his nose. He shied from the posture collar in Bull’s hands but Bull was too experienced for the pony and soon the posture collar was once again at home around Dorian’s neck. The blinder was soon replaced and Dorian whined at the loss of his sight once more.

Bull merely chuckled, the sound inflamed Dorian’s humiliation once more. His nose ring tugged lightly and he was led away from the other ponies.

It was now the end of Dorian’s first day as a pony. He was, quite frankly, exhausted. 

Docilely, he was led to a room off side the main stable. It was a little bath stall. Leading Dorian to the side, Bull lent him over a bench and tethered the pony. Unstrapping the plug, Bull gently eased it out Dorian, his anus trying in vain to close. Bull smiled at the winking little bud.

“Time for your constitutional Dorian.” 

Humiliated, Dorian was left to deal with his bodily concerns. Bull then squatted in front of him and removed the ring from his cock cage, allowing him to remove the sound. Dorian moaned in relief, feeling empty for what had felt like forever.

Bull quickly hosed Dorian down afterwards and then led him to the middle of the room, leash tethered to the ceiling. Bull got a sponge and two buckets, placing it next to his charge. The warm, soapy water from one bucket was poured over Dorian, soothing the burning welts on his rump. Dorian sighed softly, pleased at the dirt being washed from his body. The second bucket was used to carefully rub him down. Bull paid particular attention to his cock cage, making sure that it was clean. 

Bull then turned his attention to Dorian’s rump. Softly he washed the welts on his beautiful arse, then a soothing cream was rubbed in. He smiled as he watched the expression on Dorian’s face, his mouth hanging open slightly and eyes hooded.

Next step was to relubricate the pony’s anus; even though he was an omega, it never hurt to be careful. Having had the plug in all day, Dorian was not in need of much preparation and the tail plug was swiftly reinserted. Dorian moaned at the impalement, shuddering as he felt Bull lock the plug inside of him again. The same was done with the short sound.

Bull stood and tipped the rest of the water over Dorian’s head. Drying it off quickly with a towel, Bull combed Dorian’s hair. Despite himself, Dorian relaxed. The sensation of Bull combing his mohawk was peaceful and soothing. Bull rubbed a cream into his hair and then into his pubic hair. 

Untying the reins, Bull led Dorian to the main stables where the other ponies slept. Leading Dorian inside his stall, the bit was removed. Every muscle ached and Dorian found himself grateful for the rough blanket on top of hay. He was so tired that he yielded control easily with no energy left for a fight. 

Lowering himself onto the blanket, he fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of Dorian's training.

_How fucking humiliating_ , Dorian thought. 

This morning, Bull had woken him roughly and used his confusion to efficiently bind his arms behind his back once more. From there it had been easy to rebind his neck into the posture collar. Dorian was quickly beginning to hate it.

Right now however, he was being drilled once more in his gait. Legs high, head high (not that he had that much choice in that particular manner) and back only slightly curved. Essentially he had had to relearn how to walk, the boots he was laced into making walking something of an art form. The blinders he was forced to wear, required him to rely on his handler. His humiliation was complete in that his nose ring had a leash attached to a mechanical arm. It didn’t move that quickly, but it was pointless, as it relentlessly walked Dorian in circles. He was forced to follow lest it rip his nose. Out of all his new piercings, it was the nose ring he found most degrading; it marked him as an animal.

Dorian found the current ‘training’ boring but he had soon found he had to pay attention or be whipped. He cursed at the fact that The Iron Bull seemed to love whipping him for the slightest infraction. Every mistake Dorian felt the pain of the Alpha Qunari’s whip.

“High-stepping Dorian! Keep going. No, high step, back straight!” 

Bull found the crack of the whip motivated Dorian quite well. He could feel his dick harden as he watched the beautiful pony in front of him. Dorian was simply beautiful in his harness, Bull found himself thinking of what Dorian would look like in the Bull’s custom gear. Shaking himself free of the thought, Bull firmly reminded himself that the young man in front of him did not belong to him. Though Bull had to admit, he didn’t envy the Omega’s current predicament. 

Arse clenching around the tail plug, Dorian blindly followed the tug in his nose. High step, high step, one foot down while the opposite foot was brought as high as he could manage. The tail plug he was forced to wear, swinging in time to his steps. At first the tail had irritated him and had been a constant reminder of his degraded status but now he ignored it. The plug itself however still took some getting used to. Dorian vaguely wondered if the Bull would ever remove it, bar having to have his constitutionals. 

Somehow, he doubted it. Walking blind, Dorian’s thoughts wandered. Stumbling, his thoughts were quickly brought back to the present. A swot on his backside cause him to grunt. Clenching around the plug in his backside, Dorian moaned as it hit his prostate inside of him. Lifting his legs, he continued to walk.

"High step! Trot! Lift your knees when you trot!"

So absorbed in the walking, Dorian didn’t notice the mechanical arm stop until he found his nose ring being pulled in the opposite direction. Stopping, Dorian stood tall and still, a light sheen of sweat covering his body. Panting, he was glad for the break. He considered himself fairly fit but he honestly wasn’t ready for hours of walking, especially in these boots.

Iron Bull patted his arse, pleased. 

“Time for a break I think. Let’s get you watered.” Unhooking the leash that connected Dorian to the mechanical arm, Bull tugged Dorian towards a nearby water trough. Pushing Dorian down slightly and holding onto the bound arms to steady him, Iron Bull splashed at the water to let Dorian know where he was. Silently cursing the blinder and his bound arms, he spread his legs to ensure his balance and leaned over further to lap at the water, mortification suffusing his mind. He wondered when he would be permitted the luxury of using his hands again. However he quickly got the hang of it and drank his fill.

Iron Bull admired Dorian’s form, picturing how his body would look once he was adjusted to the physical standards of a pony. His arse was magnificent already, the tail plug only enhancing it in Bulls opinion. He was lean but the training would make him toned. The magic in the bindings would keep Dorian’s arms from atrophying and as his body toned, make his arms the same. Dorian would not suffer from beyond the training itself. Bull had always disliked that aspect of some pony farms.

As Dorian finished drinking, Bull got his and Dorian’s lunch sorted. Sandwich in one bag and Dorian’s feed in the other. Strapping the feed bag over Dorian’s head, Bull left Dorian to eat his fill. Another humiliation as an animal he had no choice to accept.  
Lunch done, Bull decided to introduce Dorian to the rein. Taking the feed bag, he brushed the food particles off Dorian’s face and replaced it with a bit.

“Steady boy,” murmured Bull as he reached towards Dorian’s head and snapped the bit onto his bridle. Inserting it into Dorian’s mouth, Dorian tried to rear back but Bull was a professional and once again Dorian was forced to wear it.

“You will get used to the feel of the bit in your mouth,” soothed Bull as Dorian tossed his head to try to remove it. Bull stroked the side of his face as one would a horse, until he stopped. Snorting through his noise, he made sure his displeasure was known.

Bull smiled and clipped the reins onto the rings in the bridle. Silently he led Dorian with his reins back to the mechanical arm. He only had to be whipped once to get him to step properly, the training beginning to take hold.

Bull kept him on the mechanical arm all that afternoon, the reins holding his head even more securely than the ring in his nose did. Repeatedly he put Dorian through the motions of the artful high step. By evening Dorian was near exhaustion, no fight left in him. 

He passively let Bull unthread his arms from behind his back and link them to his waist, what he was beginning to think of as his ‘rest position’. They were still essentially useless but at least he could move them somewhat.

As the night before Bull washed Dorian down, cleaning him of the sweat and dirt he had accumulated during the day. Bull took care to reshave the sides his head, and brush out his mohawk. Admiring the caged cock, Bull smirked slightly as his washing of it caused Dorian to moan and toss his head. He knew he was being cruel to the pony, but the enforced chastity was another way of conditioning Dorian.

Leading Dorian to the bench, he had Dorian bend over and he snapped the small chain at the top to Dorian’s nose. Such a small little thing and it could command the pony in front of him. Dorian grunted as Bull removed the leather straps from around his arse and groaned as Bull removed the plug that had kept him company all day. He shuddered in relief as the short sound was removed from his penis. His body did what it needed to do and Bull cleaned him up. Yet another thing, so simple, that Dorian was not permitted to do. 

Dorian moaned as Bull fingered his hole slightly. It was wet and slightly puffy due to the plug being inserted all day. Bull rubbed some elfroot salve onto the clenching hole in front of him and smiled as Dorian tried to thrust back onto his finger. Perhaps it was time to milk Dorian a little bit? 

Smearing the salve onto three fingers, Bull smiled as he was able to effortlessly insert the first two. Thrusting deep, Bull knew he had hit Dorians prostate as the pony moaned and then grunted as the nose chain prevented him from moving backwards. Taking his fingers out, he shoved three of them back in, only the slightest of resistance was felt.

Dorian groaned as his arse was stretched around the questing fingers and shuddered as Bull mercilessly hammered his prostate. His cock however, struggled to get hard within the cage and Dorian wanted to scream. Bull kept on hammering his prostate however and Dorian suddenly shuddered into an orgasm, his poor prick screaming within its confines. Dorian had no energy left to even moan as Bull reinserted his tail and strapped it securely inside him. The sound was also replaced, the piercing in his cock holding it in place.

Panting Dorian lay on the bench as Bull steadied him and led him back to his stall. The bit was removed and Dorian gratefully laid down on his blanket.

Clean but helpless and exhausted he succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got ideas of where I want this fic to go but if you have ideas for any scenes, feel free to suggest them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finally reaches a breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! an update!
> 
> Sorry, this fic isn't dead, I actually have another 3k words already written but the scenes themselves are incomplete. 
> 
> Please enjoy this short update :)

As the month went on, Dorian found himself getting used to wearing a hood and not being able to see during the day. He had become much more docile now and found that he was trusting Bull in leading him. The trust disconcerted him but the bondage left him little choice in the matter.

It was also strangely comforting in a way the routine he had found himself in; taken to the mechanical arm in the morning to be trained in gait and hitched to sulky to be trained to the reins in the afternoon. Midday was always a rest time, too hot for pony or trainer to be working. Being hosed before the midday rest down became almost a pleasure with the accumulated dust and sweat of the morning.

The constant being treated like an animal was wearing, but as far as his handlers were concerned that was what he was, a human pony. Not being able to use his hands was making him a little crazy but if it meant an end to the blinders, he would submit. It was grating to acknowledge both his growing trust of Bull and his submission. He was being reconditioned and his tired mind and body could do nothing but accept it. 

This morning, Dorian waited patiently in his stall for the Bull to fetch him. Kneeling docilely, his eyes fluttered behind the blinder. Deprived of his sight, his sense of smell had seemed to be overcompensating. It had never been strong, only enough to differentiate between the different genders, but now he could smell individuals. The Iron Bull was clearly an alpha, smelling like leather and fire. He could smell the other ponies in the stable with him; he was surprised to scent alphas among the omegas and betas here. One wonderfully masculine alpha smelt like petrichor. He wondered if the alpha ponies were willing or not.

The omega in the stall next to him smelt like burnt sugar and by the secondary sickly-sweet smell, it was apparent they were soon going to be entering a heat cycle. 

He mused on how the stables would take care of that particular pony. Did the Iron Stables promote breeding? He shuddered at the thought of being forcibly bred. Bad enough that he found himself restrained against his wishes, the violation of bodily autonomy like that made him beyond anxious. What happen to the resulting child anyway? He tried to force his mind away from that dark thought and concentrating on breathing. Without him noticing, tears began to well up behind his eyes. 

Forced by the collar to be silent, he began to weep for his lost freedom. He was a fucking Altus, reduced to being a plaything! Struggling against his bindings, hands trapped uselessly in the mitts he wore, he tried to remove the bindings around his face. His arse pushed against the large plug embedded inside, wanting to expel the intruder. Panic welled up inside him as everything held fast, his fists unable to remove anything. Thoughts of the modifications done to his body, without his consent, the metal deep in his cock, the metal piercing his nipples and nose. Trying to breathe but failing miserably, mouth open in a silent scream, he fell on his side as he hyperventilated. 

Feeling weak and useless, he didn’t even notice the sound of the stall’s gate being opened. The soothing scent of an alpha however, filled his nose and his mind. Vanilla cut through his panic, enough to bring him back to his surroundings.

“Shush that’s it Dorian. Let it out,” whispered the Bull, his voice underlaid with the alpha croon. Despite himself, Dorian turned his body into Bull’s, exhausted. Large arms enveloped his restrained body and held the shaking omega pony close. One large hand smoothed his mane, the other merely held his hips. Unknowing how long he lay there, Dorian felt exhausted despite the early hour of the day.

His scent slowly changed from the sharp acid of a panicking omega to his enticing sweet coffee. Dorian relaxed fully into the Bull’s body, his breathing evening out and slowly he fell asleep in his captor’s arms.

The Iron Bull smiled to himself. Dorian had finally reached a breaking point of some kind and was ready for the next stage of his training.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another short chapter! But a brief cameo by Cullen :)

Dorian could have laughed with glee if he could. He was in the paddock, able to enjoy the late afternoon sun as he wished. Although he still wore his tack, firmly restrained arms and body, Dorian was free to move without the restraint of the reins. Instead of an arm binder, his wrists were instead loosely shackled to his waist, though still encased in the mitts. 

The other male ponies ignited his interest and he could see a fair few that were watching him in turn. He preened, showing off his very muscular body to the other ponies. Some of the alpha’s showed interest in him, coming up and heavily sniffing him. As they were just as restrained as he was, Dorian found himself enjoying the physical contact. His bound cock jumped at the sight of the other male ponies, prime masculine specimens. Their cocks were just as bound as his, as were their mouths. Their scents told Dorian a different story; thick and heady, the earthy scent of alpha arousal combined with the floral notes of omega slick. 

A particularly attractive alpha pony caught his interest and he purred when the other pony nudged his nose with their own. Dorian admired their gorgeous physique, strong power body contained by the tack they were wearing. The other male nuzzled at his collared neck when Dorian didn’t pull away. Gasping for air behind the bit, he silently whined as his cock desperately strained against the cage. A female alpha came up to him, but he immediately turned to his side, a clear omega signal to back off. She did so with little fanfare. Dorian returned the physical nuzzling of the other male pony, teasing them both. Though their mouths were restrained by the bits and collars silenced them both, the first touch of their lips sent a jolt through Dorian's body. Kissing through the bit was a new experience but one that both ponies enjoyed. They danced together, their naked bodies gleaming with sweat. If their cocks and mouths hadn't been restrained, they would have been rutting together. The blonde pony's Alpha cock strained against its cage and Dorian _wanted_ it inside of him. Slick was dripping down his legs and his arse was clenching hard around the plug invading him. Sweet torture that Dorian never thought was possible.

Bull stood at the edge of the paddock and watched Dorian interact with the other ponies. He was gorgeous among the herd, prancing with his head held high. Darn pony, showing off. Bull smiled. Dorian seemed almost…happy. Even though he was still firmly restrained, arms locked to his sides, bridle and bit on, he almost seemed free as he walked among his fellow ponies. Cullen, the large Alpha that Dorian had played with, had seemed pretty interested in the omega. Bull vaguely entertained the thought of breeding Dorian but knew that he couldn’t do so without his mistress’ permission.

Although, Bull had noticed that he shied from the females in the herd. With the males, Dorian was teasing and playful, brushing his head against the others and nuzzling. But with the females…an immediate change; back turned, head turned. Clear signals to go away. Bull frowned, could the problem that Livia had with Dorian be that simple?

Bull called out to Dorian, commanding him to heed. Dorian heard and pranced towards Bull.

Reaching Bull, he kneeled gracefully in the dirt and hung his head in acknowledged submission. He had never believed anyone when they told him that his natural instinct would be to submit to his Alpha. He simply hadn’t believed that he could submit to anyone. Now, his instincts were telling him that Bull was his Alpha, that Bull would take care of him. His time at the stables, although hard, had been peaceful. Dorian couldn’t remember the last time he had truly felt at peace. His Alpha was giving him what his omega nature needed.

Pleased at the obedience and submission on display, Bull offered Dorian a sugar cube. Dorian brightened at the offered treat and moaned silently at the shock of sweetness on his tongue. It was so good after having such bland food for what seemed like forever!

Smiling, Bull attached the leads to Dorian’s bit and led him away from the paddock. What he wouldn’t do to be able to keep this beautiful omega as his own personal pony.

Hitching Dorian to the post, Bull quickly wiped Dorian down, the sweat accumulated from the play session quickly gone, thoroughly enjoying it the entire time. The hard physical labour the pony had endured while being broken in, had enhanced his musculature and his tan had deepened. Dorian now had the potential to be a dressage pony but once again, just as Bull's idea for breeding the beautiful omega, he would need the permission of the Alpha mistress. Leading Dorian into his stall for night he made his decision; it was time to talk to Livia again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme fill; http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16500.html?thread=64280948
> 
> "So, I am (slowly) filling a ponyplay prompt, and this idea occurred to me and I wanted to get it down before I forgot it.
> 
> An AU where petplay is not only accepted, but expected. I'm thinking a D/s-verse would probably work best, but the specifics don't really matter. People often send their submissive partners to be trained, and there are places for any form of pet someone wants. The focus for this is ponyplay.
> 
> With the Chargers, Bull owns and runs The Iron Stables, the place in Thedas to go to get your pony trained. Training is long, 6 months to a year or more, but in the end, the ponies emerge perfectly trained exactly how their owners/masters/doms wanted them. Bull often uses his own pony(ponies?) to demonstrate proper form and technique.
> 
> Who are the ponies? Feel free to include any character from any game. What are they being trained for? I'm just looking for something in this vein.
> 
> If I'm being perfectly honest, I may end up self-filling if there's interest from others. I have a lot of ideas, but looking for any input/suggestions. Any pairings people would like to see? Kinks? I think I'm pretty comfortable with just about anything, with the exception of it being really dark."


End file.
